Humility
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: The Band does not like how 2D has been acting recently and Decide that he needs to be taught a Lesson, in this case Humility. With a Little help from a Certain Bassist.


**Hey everyone sorry I havent been posting much. But you all know that adult life isnt very easy. And I'm suffering from Massive Writers block so if you have any ideas for any of my stories leave them in the reviews. So with out further ado here's a fic for our favourite blue haired birthday boy! Enjoy! ;) **

The Summer Sun shined Brightly over the town of Los Angeles, California.

Three of our beloved Gorillaz Bandmember's particularly Noodle, Russel, and the New Guy Ace, were sitting at the Table with annoyed Expressions on their Face's.

It had been a year since Gorillaz had released their newest Album Humanz back in 2017. Unfortunately during that time Murdoc had been locked up in jail for unpaid parking fines, leaving the band without a bassist and allowing 2D to take over as Temporary leader. As a result of his new position, 2D had developed a new and very irritating asshole attitude.

His behaviour irritated both Russel and Noodle. And it annoyed the new guy Ace.

Ace was an old Friend of Murdoc's that Noodle met at a Kentucky derby. Upon learning that He was a Friend of Murdoc's, Noodle decided to hire him as Murdoc's stand in. Ace agreed to the idea, excited to be standing in for an old friend of his.

Ace grumbled as as he took a drink of his mug of coffee, even though it had only been a month since he was hired, He too was annoyed by the bluehaired singer.

Long story short EVERYONE was annoyed by 2D's behaviour.

He acted cocky during interviews, he Barked orders at everyone, and behaved very rudely towards Noodle and Russel. He was a complete Asshole!

Everyone was annoyed and even beginning to Miss their Bandmate Murdoc.

Finally one of the bandmembers spoke.

"Augh! I can't take it anymore!" Noodle spoke. "We have to do something!"

"I agree." Russel spoke in his deep voice. "D is taking this way too far Man!"

"Things were WAY Better when Murdoc was around!" Noodle added. "Atleast he didn't act as annoying as 2D."

"I've only been here for only a month and He's already getting on my nerves!" Ace exclaimed while adjusting his shades.

"We have to do something." Noodle answered. "If we don't he's going to drive us all crazy."

"Man I wish Muds was here." Russel said with a depressed tone.

"Well, I gotta go Visit him. You guys are happy to come with me if you want." Ace stood up putting on his Jacket and hat.

Noodle looked at the calendar and saw that it was May 23rd, 2D's birthday.

"Wait hang on, Russel how much is it to Bail Murdoc out?" Noodle asked picking up the calendar.

"500 Pounds, Why do you ask Baby girl?" Russel asked Curiously.

"I think I have an Idea on how we can teach 2D a lesson, whilst also giving him a Birthday Surprise." Noodle smirked.

The two men gathered round Noodle as she whispered her Plan to them.

Ace and Russel Smiled and laughed while listening to Noodle's plan.

"That's A great Idea Noods!" Ace laughed.

The three band member's got into the car and drove off to the Prison.

When they arrived they saw Murdoc in his Prison Cell dressed in an orange jumpsuit like all the other inmates.

The three band member's were worried and nervous of what Murdoc think of them since they had replaced him with Ace, even though it was temporary. Nevertheless they approached the Bassist's Cell and spoke.

"Hello Murdoc." Noodle said Timidly.

"Wot do you want?" Murdoc answered in a bitter gruff tone. "Came to gloat about replacing me?"

"Knock it off Man." Russel spoke. "We came to bail you out."

"Really?!" Murdoc answered excitedly. "You're getting me out of here?"

"On one condition." Noodle spoke.

"Wot is it?" Murdoc asked, afraid of what it was gonna Be.

"We need your help with teaching 2D a lesson." Noodle finally replied. "He's gone out of control."

"He's become completely unbearable! He's become annoying and a total Jackass eversince you got locked up!" Ace explained.

"D has been taking things way too far Man!" Russel added. "He's worse than you!"

The green skinned bassist bursted out laughing upon hearing this. He never expected to be hearing this from his Bandmates.

"And I thought you all would've been Happy without me!" Murdoc laughed.

Finally Murdoc calmed down enough to let Noodle continue.

"Anyway We'll bail you out if you do us this Favor." Noodle told Murdoc.

"Alright I'll help you." Murdoc answered still giggling. "Wot do you need me to do?"

Meanwhile back at the Studio.

The sounds of an alarm buzzing woke up a certain sleepy blue hair singer, as he got up and rubbed his face with his hands. He yawned.

It only took a moment for him turn to his digital clock and see the date flashing.

2D Squealed with excitement.

"It's My Birffday!" The bluenette exclaimed.

Excited, he got himself dressed and cleaned up and Rushed downstairs, only to find that no one was home.

The singer looked around and saw a Note on the table.

He picked it up and read it.

"Meet us At the Beach." 2D read the Note.

2D became excited and followed the instructions on the note.

Meanwhile at Venice Beach.

Murdoc and the Other's were in their hiding spots waiting for their guest of Honor to arrive. Soon enough they caught sight of a still cocky 2D roller skating in his booty shorts in their direction.

"Ok my fellow band mates. You know wot to do." Murdoc whispered in a Walkie Talkie.

"Aye Aye! Murdoc!" The Other's responded on the other end.

Meanwhile the Bluenette was skating in the directions the note instructed him to go in but as he Did he was suddenly tripped by Ace and sent flying into a wheel barrow.

He screamed as the wheel barrow rolled through the town with him in it.

As 2D was riding in the wheel barrow through the town, trying to avoid pedestrians he ended getting covered in honey and feathers.

"Somebody Stop t'is crazy fing!" 2D Screamed.

Suddenly the wheel barrow came to a stop and 2D was flung out and into the air until finally he landed in a pool tub full of pie cream filling.

The singer was soon greeted with the sound of laughter as he looked and saw his Bandmates laughing at what happened to him.

"Happy Birthday Stuart!" They all exclaimed.

"W-Wot's going on?" 2D asked nervously.

"Payback, That's what's going on Man." Ace responded.

"Pay Back?" 2D questioned.

"We got tired of you behaving the way you were, Just because Murdoc wasn't here, so we planned this whole thing to teach you a lesson." Noodle explained. "We also had a little help."

"Help? From who?" 2D looked and saw Murdoc come out from his hiding place.

The singer screamed upon seeing his Bandleader out of Jail.

"Relax mate, I'm not gonna hurt you on your special Day." Murdoc smiled.

2D sighed in relief.

Suddenly Murdoc and the bandmates pulled out their phones and Ace revealed to 2D that they had recorded the whole thing.

"But I am going to Humiliate you until Midnight." Murdoc laughed.

Later the band was at a Hotel Celebrating both 2D's Birthday and Murdoc's return.

Murdoc was laughing at the Video he and the Band members recorded.

The video had also been uploaded onto the internet by Murdoc, much to 2D's humiliation.

Said singer was in the shower washing off the feathers and other various contents he had been splattered with.

Soon he stepped out of the shower and found that to his surprise his towels were gone.

2D groaned and knew this was Murdoc's doing.

He peaked out the door and looked around to see the coast was clear and ran through the halls of the hotel dripping wet and Naked.

The singer entered a Dimly lit room.

"Whe'e am I?" 2D asked himself.

Suddenly a bright light was shined onto him and 2D saw that he was on the stage of the hotels theatre.

The room was filled with Other hotel residents Much to the singers horror and embarrassment.

2D looked and saw Murdoc sitting the Balcony rows of the theatre.

"The Los Angeles Hotel presents 'Live Nude Bandmember's!' Starring my Blue Haired Singer 2D!" Murdoc announced through a Megaphone.

The audience cheered and whistled at 2D. Some of them even took pictures.

The Singer screamed and tried to cover himself whilst blushing like Mad.

Murdoc laughed and signaled Ace to go retrieve the singer.

Meanwhile 2D was trying his best to cover himself until Ace came out and wrapped 2D in a towel and carried him off stage.

2D wrapped his arms around the Green gangsters neck.

"Ace!" 2D exclaimed blushing.

"Yeah?" The green gangster responded looking at 2D.

"I should've just let you be temporary Leader!" 2D answered blushing.

"How bout we finish off this night lets say My hotel room?" Ace smiled at the singer.

The singer giggled in response and happily nodded in Agreement as Ace carried him to his hotel room.

It seems even despite all the humiliation he went through Today he still found a way to Make his Birthday good.

**Here you are Folks. I hope this Birthday Fanfic Makes up for last years total Failure fanfic. I also referenced a scene from a Certain Cartoon see if you can find it and figure it out. I hope you like it. Leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of it. And also, Happy Birthday 2D!**


End file.
